Anchor
Anchor is one of the three vegetarian sharks in Finding Nemo that Marlin and Dory encounter while searching the ocean for Nemo. He is a frustrated hammerhead shark who is part of the "Fish are Friends, Not Food" support group. ''Finding Nemo'' Anchor is first seen in the film when Bruce brought Marlin and Dory to the meeting. He was seen swimming around in circles with Chum in the sunken submarine and displayed a frustration due to Bruce keeping them waiting. Fortunately, Anchor does not eat the two fish. The next scene is shown with Anchor and the Bruce and Chum reciting their club pledge with Anchor adding that dolphins are not their friends. After this Bruce asks if they had brought a "fish friend" for Step Five. Anchor happily says he has brought his and raises a fin to reveal a small green fish with huge eyes shaking in fear. As the meeting progresses, Anchor as well as the other two sharks and Dory find out that Marlin is a clownfish which excites him, and ends up getting hit in the eye by an excited Chum. As Marlin starts to tell his joke, (which he keep messing up on) he begins to lose interest. He then looks somewhat relieved when Marlin stops telling his joke and swims to an unknown object, and nods his head when Bruce whispers to him, "For a clownfish, he's really not that funny," referring to Marlin. As Anchor turns around, Marlin explains that his son was taken by divers, to which Anchor says that the diver was probably American. This hints that the hammerhead is not too fond of Americans for some reason. The next scene shows him give a confused look as Marlin and Dory carry a diver's mask over to them and watches as the two fishes fight for said mask. The tug-o'-war ends when Marlin accidentally lets go of the mask which hits Dory in the face causing her to bleed. When Bruce smelled the blood and went back to predator mode, Anchor, as well as Chum, tried to do an intervention by holding back the great white shark. Despite this, Bruce was able to get away from the two sharks and chased after Marlin and Dory. As the chase went on, Anchor and Chum went after Bruce only to get stuck in a porthole with Chum yelling, that Bruce really didn't mean it. When Bruce is finally able to corner the fishes in a torpedo tube, Chum apologizes about his friend's behavior and Anchor adds that Bruce is "really a nice guy." Unable to stop his friend, Anchor watches as Bruce tries to get the two fishes only to see a torpedo get lodged in Bruce's throat. As Bruce swings the torpedo to get it out of his mouth, Anchor barely manages to avoid getting hit and watches in horror as it floats towards an underwater mine. While he is watching in shock, Bruce snaps back to his former self and, while seeing the danger, orders his friends to "swim away" just as all of the mines start to explode. For the rest of the movie, it is unclear whether Anchor and his friends survived the explosions. Finally, at the end of the film, it is revealed that they did survive. Anchor shows up with Bruce and Chum to drop off Dory from one of their meetings. After this, they swim away. Video Games Anchor appears in the Finding Nemo computer games where if you click on him he will say a few quotes. On one game, he asks Marlin and Dory to help find his buddy Blenny (the green fish). After Marlin and Dory find Blenny, they take him back to Anchor who is happy to see his friend and the two swim away. In another game, Anchor is seen again with Blenny. The two are seen playing a game where Anchor covers his friend with a shell and mixes it with other shells. The player then has to decide which shell Blenny is under. Other Trivia *Anchor is very self-conscious about his head shape and does not like anyone staring at it. *He met Blenny after the fish's friends dared him to approach Anchor. *When not with Bruce or Chum (or Blenny), he likes to spend his time alone to think. *He was the first one to join Bruce's club. *He appears to be a Winghead shark, a species of hammerhead. *For some reason, Anchor's mouth is located where an actual hammerhead's neck would be. This may have been done to make him look more cartoony. *Seemingly due to oversight, Anchor and Bruce both lack claspers, a pair of organs which male sharks possess, this is noteworthy only because Chum does have claspers. Quotes *"We almost had a feeding frenzy!" -Anchor announces how hungry he is. *"I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food." - Anchor says his pledge. *"Probably American..." - Anchor is quick to judge. *"INTERVENTION!!!" - Too bad Anchor's idea of an intervention is to slam his friend into a wall. *"You keep it together, mate!" - Part 2 of Anchor's intervention *"Group Hug!" - Anchor's solution when he finds out Bruce never knew his father *"He really doesn't mean it you know, he never even knew his own father!" - Anchor comes up with an excuse as to why Bruce is chasing Marlin and Dory. *"...He's really...A nice guy!" - Anchor tries to explain without getting body slammed by a frenzied Bruce. *Bruce: (after scaring some fish at the end of the film) Don't be alarmed. *Anchor: We just wanted to make sure our newest member got home safely (about Dory). *"Remember, fish are friends!" - Anchor's final words in the film. *"The first step is knowing you have a problem." - Anchor from the Finding Nemo computer game. References fr:Enclume pt:Âncora pt-br:Anchor ru:Якорь Category:Finding Nemo Characters